


A Surprising Turn of Events

by libco



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo and Princess Leia were fighting.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Turn of Events

Han Solo and Princess Leia were fighting.  Again.

           

 “I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee.

 

“I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!”

 

 Han snapped his fingers and shouted “Chewie!”

 

With just a few strides Chewbacca had scooped her up, dipped her, and brought his face to hers. The princess squealed with outrage and surprise.  Then something surprising happened.  She gave out a sigh-moan and stopped struggling.  Her arms came up around his neck.  Chewbacca’s arms tightened around her. 

 

Han Solo stopped laughing.

 

When Chewbacca released her and pulled her upright they were both breathing heavily.  They stared at each other for a long moment and he strode away.  The princess’s face was flushed and her eyes bright and speculative as she watched him leave. 

 

Han Solo was still not laughing.

 

 


End file.
